


AshEiji Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Boy Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, romantic, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Ash and Eiji oneshots
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Grey Sweatpants

“You can’t wear that.”

Those were the words that Eiji heard from Ash as he stood in front of the mirror and admired his new grey sweatpants. They fit him in all of the right places and he liked the way they looked. He found it strange that Ash didn’t.

“W-what why?” Eiji said with a tilt of his head as he looked back at Ash.

Ash shook his head and turned away from Eiji before clenching his fist. Seeing Eiji like that, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself.

“Because I said so,” Ash replied back after a few moments of silence.

Eiji only crossed his arms and stepped closer to Ash. “That’s not a reason Ash,” he retorted before crossing his arms. “I think you’re just jealous because I look better than you.” He gave a smug and teasing grin. 

Ash clenched his teeth and looked away from Eiji, thinking. He couldn’t just tell him how he felt, could he? It would be too risky since he wasn’t sure how Eiji felt about him. Plus, he was a gang leader and he couldn’t let anyone hurt Eiji just because he was with Ash. He didn’t want anyone to get anywhere near Eiji, he was Ash’s best friend. 

But he couldn’t just let Eiji talk back to him like that. Against his better judgement he retorted back.

“That’s not why,” he practically spat out to which Eiji only laughed. 

“Just admit it,” he said with a cute smirk. “You’re jealous that I’m going to look better than you.”

Ash was starting to get mildly annoyed now. Pushing Eiji up against a wall, he smirked, happy with the position that they were in. It was nice to see Eiji sweat a little bit.

“The reason is because...” Ash trailed off as he looked down at the outline of Eiji’s dick against his sweatpants. “I can’t control myself when I see you.” He cupped Eiji’s crotch and furrowed his brows. “I mean, this was practically staring at me.”

Eiji was blushing profusely and he could hardly look Ash in the eyes. Never in a million years did he think Ash Lynx would ever say those words to him. 

“W-what are you d-doing Ash?” He said as the blush spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face. 

Ash sighed before pulling Eiji over to the bed and making him sit on his lap, facing him.

“You and those cute little doe eyes,” he said to Eiji with another sigh. “I told you already that I can barely control myself when I’m around you.” He ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked at Eiji, eager for a response.

Eiji suddenly looked excited. His mouth was hanging open in a smile and he wrapped his arms around Ash. Dirty thoughts ran through his mind and he wanted nothing more than Ash to pin him down to the bed. He’d never thought that way about any girl or guy before but Ash was different. Ash made him feel like he could do anything.

“Ash...” Eiji said. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was too embarrassed to admit that he wanted Ash to pound him into the mattress but he couldn’t just ignore his feelings.

Ash looked over at Eiji and smiled when he realized that his friend felt the same way as him. He brought his hand over Eiji’s and grasped it before kissing Eiji.

Eiji enjoyed the kiss, melting into it as he ran his hand through Ash’s soft hair. He’d been dreaming of being in this position for so long and now that he was in it, he felt like he might never let Ash go.

After a while, Ash pulled away from the kiss and brought his hand back down to Eiji’s crotch.

“I want to take these off of you so bad,” he said seductively. “Can I?”

Eiji nodded and Ash almost immediately pushed him off of his lap and onto the bed. Removing both his clothes and Eiji’s, the two found themselves naked and out of breath from their previous make out session.

The two admired each other’s bodies for a while before Ash finally brought his mouth down over Eiji’s throbbing dick.

Immediately Eiji blushed and looked away from Ash. He’d never thought that him and Ash would be doing this but he was excited. Looking back at Ash, he noticed him staring into his eyes deeply as he started to lick circles around the tip of his dick.

Eiji, having never experienced anything like this before, was a moaning mess under Ash’s grip.

“Ah,” he groaned as Ash bobbed his head up and down. After about five minutes, he found himself growing close and thrusted his hips further into Ash’s mouth before cumming.

Ash swallowed it all and looked up at Eiji’s blushing face with a smirk.

“So cute,” he murmured. “Now lay face down on the bed baby. If you thought me sucking you off was good then you’re about to be sent to heaven.”

Eiji complied with Ash’s orders and laid face down and ass up. From behind him, he could hear the wet sounds of Ash jerking himself off. It made Eiji even hornier and he pushed his ass against Ash’s dick to try and get him to do something.

“Patience,” was all Ash said in response before slowly inserting his dick into Eiji‘s extremely tight ass.

He groaned and gripped his sides to steady himself. “God Eiji,” he said with a sigh. “I knew you were a virgin but I never knew how tight you’d be. You just not have ever even experimented with yourself.” He groaned again.

Eiji, on the other hand, straight up moaned when he felt Ash’s dick being pushed into him. Ash was right, he’d never even done anything to himself before. Ash was his first everything.

“Don’t stop Ash,” he said after he adjusted to Ash’s size. 

In response, Ash smirked and started to thrust just a little bit faster. Being inside Eiji felt good and he wanted to savor every second of it as he thrusted in and out.

Ash kept up his pace, smacking Eiji‘s ass and biting his lip at the sheer pleasure that he was feeling. Eiji’s moans were only keeping him going as he fucked into him. 

“Feels good Ash,” Eiji moaned out in between breaths. 

Ash leaned down to Eiji’s ear, licking his lips before letting out a low groan. His groan was so deep and erotic that it almost sent Eiji over the edge once more but he held on and tried to keep himself in control.

Sooner or later, Ash pulled out of Eiji, much to Eiji’s dismay and flipped him over to where he was lying on his back.

“I want you to watch me while I fuck you,” he said in a husky voice before pushing back into Eiji.

Ash moaned as he entered him and licked his lips.

Eiji watched as Ash moved and admired every inch of him. From the way sweat glistened down his abs, to the deep look in his eyes. Eiji was absolutely enamored with him.

“You’re so beautiful Ash,” he breathed out to which it was Ash’s turn to blush and he looked away from Eiji for a few seconds.

“You’re more beautiful,” Ash said back. “I’ve always thought that.”

Eiji had a pleased expression on his face. He was about to say something else when he felt a rougher thrust coming into him. He moaned out rather loudly then looked up at Ash. Ash had an unreadable expression on his face but all Eiji knew was that Ash was now pounding into him harder and harder.

They continued like this for a few more moments before Ash grunted and let out his cum into Eiji. He heaved a sigh then pulled out of his lover before laying back in bed next to him.

They were both out of breath from what had occurred and both seemed to be deep in thought.

After a while, Eiji smiled and turned to face Ash.

“I love you Ash,” he said with a grin before batting his eyes.

Ash didn’t speak at first and he only looked at Eiji. For a moment Eiji thought that Ash might not say it back but the next thing that was said, made those fears disappear.

“I love you too Eiji.”


	2. Car Sex

Sounds of breathy moans came from Ash’s car as he and Eiji went at it in the backseat. Eiji was in the doggy style position, being pounded from behind and Ash was the one doing the pounding. The two were extremely out of breath and couldn’t bear to part from each other. 

“Ash be careful-“ Eiji was about to say when he heard Ash hump his head against the roof of the car. There was a sound of cursing from behind Eiji and he sighed, chuckling a little bit. Ash only clenched his teeth.

“Having sex in a car is harder than I thought,” Ash said with a groan as he pushed in and out of Eiji. His hand smacked against the window of the car and he clenched his teeth as he felt himself being pushed over the edge.

“Well it was your idea Ash,” Eiji said in between moans. His hands were clenched into fists and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. He was enjoying the pounding that Ash was giving him even though it was in such a tight spot.

Ash grunted some more and kept pushing into Eiji to get some kind of relief. In return, Eiji rolled his hips over Ash’s dick and pushed himself in further. 

“Ah Eiji,” Ash moaned before pulling out of him. He hadn’t cum just yet but he knew exactly what he had wanted from Eiji. 

Eiji turned over and licked his lips, Ash taking in the sight and smiling. He brought his dick up to Eiji’s lips and pushed it inside slowly. He didn’t want to frighten Eiji by being too rough so he tried to be as gentle as possible.

When he felt that Eiji had adjusted to his size and feel, he thrusted in slowly and carefully. Eiji had made a grunting sound when he felt the thrust but ultimately he took it well. He grabbed Ash’s dick and rubbed over the shaft with his hand. Normally, he wouldn’t do this sort of thing for anybody but Ash was his exception. He loved him and wanted him to feel as good as possible.

“I love you Eiji,” Ash said as he thrusted into his mouth. The words were like music to Eiji’s ears and he couldn’t help but blush as he sucked Ash’s dick. 

He sucked for a little while before Ash finally came into his mouth with a large spurt of cum. Eiji sucked it all up before standing back against the edge of the car, thinking. He licked his lips to get off whatever cum may be left then leaned closer to Ash, kissing him and allowing him to taste whatever remnants of cum were left.

Ash ran his fingers through Eiji’s hair, tugging at it as they kissed. He didn’t ever want this moment to end. It was like they were the only two people left in the world.

“I love you too Ash,” Eiji said after pulling away from the kiss. He rested his forehead against Ash’s and heaved a sigh of content. He was glad to be with Ash, even if it was a dangerous thing to love him.

After a while, the two finally put their clothes back on and they sat against the seats of the car in silence. But it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence where both of them knew that they were exactly where they wanted to be. 

The world stopped when the two of them were with each other. It was like no one else existed and they were the only people that mattered. 

But Eiji loved it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
